


strawberry moon

by babyiosa



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, It takes time, i dont even know, i have abunch of ideas but i cant seem to type them :(, idk if you guys want that lol, or maybe some lime, there might be some smut? ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°), they eventually get together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyiosa/pseuds/babyiosa
Summary: ❝ even the hero chosen by the sword that seals the darkness needs a partner to help him against evil.❞





	1. one ; the beginning

𝗼𝗻𝗲 ;  𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗯𝗲𝗴𝗶𝗻𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴  
  


𝒶 bright light shines through the pitch black darkness.

along with mumbles, the young girl begins to move, slowly regaining conscious.

_"...open your eyes..."_ she can hear the feminine voice say, slightly getting louder as the small ray of light takes over her vision, causing her to see plain white for a few seconds before adjusting her eyes to the new setting.

_"open your eyes..."_

the first thing to come into her sight the stone ceiling with strange patterns in it. she opens her eyes wider, feeling groggy.

_"wake up, alina."_

with her eyes now open, the blue water that she was once in began to lower. goosebumps covered her delicate skin that was not covered in the undergarments she was wearing as it was exposed to the air.

alina blinks slowly before sitting up, her short red hair wet from the strange water it was just in.

she crawled out of the stone bed, looking around for the source of the voice.

_"he is not awake yet."_

alina snapped her head towards the wall, her dangling moon crescent shaped earrings and short hair following her direction. she furrowed her brows, seeing she was alone. "w-who are you?" she asked to no one specifically, still looking around the room.

_"he will awaken soon."_

"who's he?" she asks, still feeling unsure of the current situation. "where am i? what is going on?" alina could not help but to ask these questions, after all, they were especially important.

" _when the time is right, you will answer your own questions alina."_

"what?" alina asked, still confused. "what are you saying?"

_"wait for him. wait for link."_

she was unsure of who this link guy was. her heart was apparently not.

as soon as his name was mentioned, she felt her heart beat faster, confusing her even more. "who's link?" she asks.  
  


❀ ╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍ ❀  
  


it's been a while since alina has woken up. 

she was still stuck in great plateau, not really having anywhere else to go. the lack of memories only benefited that.

sitting beside the campfire, alina munched on apples, sighing as she viewed the empty ruins of the great plateau. she was still confused as to what exactly is going on.

and _who_ exactly she really is.

a voice had awoken her, telling her to wait for someone named link. so that's what she has been doing. however, there wasn't really anyone around, the young crimson haired girl was beginning to lose hope.

"..."

alina heard a mumble, causing her to snap her head up and look around. _"ali.."_ the voice mumbled slightly louder. it was only then that alina realized it was the same voice that she heard when she first opened her eyes. _"alina."_ the feminine voice was now clear.

_"he is awake."_

by he, alina could only assume it was this 'link' person. " _find him._ " the voice softly ordered. alina got up and brushed herself off, placing the hood of her cloak up to mask her face slightly.

she picked up her bow and placed it on her back, the bag of arrows already slung across her shoulder and resting where her hip area is located. she picked up the knight's broadsword that was resting besides her.

with this, she began her journey.

she makes her way towards the temple, only to get stopped by the sudden shaking of the ground. alina slightly yelps, balancing herself as she sees a tower coming from the ground. the orange that was within the tower turned blue.

"what the-" alina muttered, getting more and more confused by the second.

" _remember..._ " the voice returned, once again mumbling quietly as it makes its presence clear. " _try... try to remember..._ " alina looks at the castle, seeing a glowing light in the middle. " _you have been asleep for the past 100 years._ "

alina slightly widens her eyes, both shocked and thankful at the information. the ground shook slightly, causing alina to attempt to balance herself once again. " _the beast_..."

" _when the beast regains its true power, this world will face its end_." alina watches as the castle becomes buried in black and red, the monster now beginning to orbit the castle. it begins to roar.

the glowing light in the middle became brighter, causing alina to squint her eyes a bit. " _now then..._ " the voice began. " _you must hurry, alina, link."_ alina was slightly confused as to why the boys name was mentioned, but she figured that he too can hear this voice.

" _before it's too late..._ " that was the last thing the voice said before fading away. alina took a moment to process the information given to her, connecting the pieces together as to why she woke up in a mysterious place and why there was a voice talking to her.

after taking a few seconds to herself, she began to search for this 'link' guy. it shouldn't be that hard, he must be in the same area as her.

alina made her way towards eastern abbey. it wasn't long before she stopped in her steps after viewing something that has caught her attention.

a group of bokoblins were attacking someone.

or more like someone was attacking the group of bokoblins.

she couldn't really tell, they were going back and forth. the mysterious man who had his blonde hair tied in a pony tail, wearing some hylian trousers as well as an old shirt was fighting a group of bokoblins with a tree branch.

a tree branch.

alina furrowed her brows, questioning the choice in weapon. she stealthily made her way out of view, grabbing her bow and loading it with an arrow. she saw a bokoblin trying to sneak up on the blonde haired boy.

she took this as an opportunity to shut one eye and aim at the bokoblins head as it raised its bokoblin club above it's head, ready to strike. just as the last bokoblin was killed by the man, she released the arrow.

the bokoblin immediately dropped to the ground, startling the young man a bit as he turns around at the sight. he begins to look around, trying to locate the source of the strange arrow.

alina decided to make her presence clear. she got up, hood still masking her face so the blonde boy couldn't identify her easily. "you should really be careful you know." she spoke, breaking the silence.

the blue eyed boy immediately spotted her, tilting his head a bit. "uh-" he began, he was truly at a loss for words. alina pulled her hood back, revealing her short crimson hair and her sparking purple eyes.

a leather headband sat comfortably on her head, giving her a unique look, as well as her crescent moon earrings swayed in the slight wind. alina looked at the boy curiously, tilting her head as she walked closer to him.

"a thank you would be appreciated right now." she says, the corner of her lips slightly curving upward. "thank you." link mumbles, still gazing at her features. "what's your name?" alina asked, placing her bow back on her back.

"link." he answers. alina's eyes widened, her mouth gaped as she stared at the blue eyed boy. "l-link?" she muttered, shaking her head to get her act together. "it's about time." she said, looking into the confused eyes of link.

"what?" he questioned, curious to see what the girl meant. "i've been waiting for you." she said, still receiving a confused look from the boy. "a voice..." she looked at the ground, rubbing her fingerless gloved hands together. "a voice told me to wait for you." she finished, watching as link's eyes widen a bit.

"a voice?" he questioned, walking closer to her. "you hear a voice too?" he looks directly into alina's glimmering eyes, watching as she nods her head slightly.

"we must be a team then." link concluded. alina shrugged then nodded, agreeing with what he said. she spotted something on his hip, abruptly stopping her from saying anything else. "what is that?" she points to the strange thing on his hip.

he follows the directions of her eyes. "oh! it's a shekiah slate." he said, grabbing it and holding it out to her. "a sheikah slate?" she questions, grabbing the strange tablet thing and inspecting it.

link nodded, watching as her purple eyes gleamed in both excitement and confusion. "it's suppose to help me- us- along the way." he explained. "what exactly does it do?" she asked, seeing the map with strange glowing points on it.

"a lot i guess." link shrugged. alina handed back the slate, looking around the great plateau. "where are you heading?" she asked. "to one of the shrines up the hill." link pointed to the snowy mountain.

"welp, since we hear the same voice, which means we're a team, i shall go with you." alina said, walking past link. the said boy only watched as she began to make her way towards the snowy mountain. he shrugged to himself and began following her.


	2. 𝐭𝐰𝐨 ; 𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝗵𝘂𝗻𝗱𝗿𝗲𝗱 𝘆𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘀 𝗮𝗴𝗼

𝐭𝐰𝐨 ; 𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝗵𝘂𝗻𝗱𝗿𝗲𝗱 𝘆𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘀 𝗮𝗴𝗼

ℐt wasn't long before the two arrived to the keh namut shrine. 

of course it was sort of a struggle since link was only wearing a thin old shirt. that problem was solved quickly after he lit a torch and used that as a heating source.

alina took a moment to close her eyes, earrings dangling in the wind with red hair softly swaying in a similar motion.

"so..." alina cleared her throat, opening her eyes to glance at link. she couldn't deny, the awkward silence was slowly killing her internally. she glanced at the sheikah slate resting on his hip, an idea sparking up in her head to save her from the awkwardness.

"what kind of powers does that thing have?" she asks. link glances down at the slate, picking it up and handing it to her. "see for yourself." he says.

alina purses her lips and swipes the screen to view the powers in the slate. "remote bomb?" she asks, looking at link as they make their way closer to the shrine in the snowy mountains. "a bomb appears from thin air, it makes it easier to eliminate a group of enemies." he explained, seeing the shrine come into view.

alina's facial expression falls into a shocked one, suddenly amazed at the technology. "woah.." she stares at the sheikah slate in pure amazement. of course, her questions didn't stop there. throughout the journey to the shrine, alina only got more and more amazed.

"we're here." link says, cutting off alina from asking another question. she pouts slightly, wanting more questions about the slate to be answered. she figures she would just have to ask later.

alina hands him the slate and watches as he places it on the pedestal, causing the once orange shrine to turn blue and open its doors. link steps in and glances at the crimson haired girl. "you comin'?" he asked.

alina shakes her head. "i'll wait for you out here." she gives him a small smile. link looks unsure at first but then nods, heading toward the middle of the shrine. alina watches as he gets lowered down.

alina sat on the edge, seeing the marvelous view before her. she took a moment to appreciate the beauty, her eyes drinking in every detail they can capture, from the hyrule castle up to death mountain. 

alina failed to notice link returning from his mini trip. at first, link was going to make his presence clear, however, that idea was scratched he saw what she was doing.

even doing absolutely nothing, she managed to look as breath taking as ever. the strange feeling of butterflies erupted in link's stomach, causing him to furrow his brows.

before he could say something, someone called out to the both of them, causing them to snap their heads towards the noise. an old man used his paraglider to make his way towards link.

alina got up and dusted herself off, walking over to link and stopping when she arrived right by his side.

the old man looks at alina. the crimson haired girl gave a curt nod as well as a slight smile, as if she were greeting him. he copied her moves, greeting her back. "ah link, i see you two have already met." link tilted his head in confusion at the old man's sentence.

he looks at alina, expecting an answer. "he was the first to greet me when i woke up." she briefly explained. link nodded, looking back towards the old man. "you've finally completed your fourth shrine." the old man begins, looking at the two young hylians.

"that means...it is finally time." he finished, gripping his cane slightly tighter. "time for what?" alina tilts her head. link mirrors her expression.

"link, alina, it is finally time for me to tell you everything." he answers. alina gapes, wondering why after all this time she has been awake, he figured he would just now tell her. she shakes her head slightly at the thought, figuring he was just waiting for link to awaken as well.

"but first-" the old man turns and looks at hyrule, pointing with his cane. "imagine an x on your map, with the four shrines as the end points. find the spot where those lines intersect." he instructs. 

he turned back to the two, smiling slightly. "i shall wait for you both there." he told them. alina and link stayed silent, waiting for furthermore instructions. "do you understand? where two lines connecting the shrines would cross... there...i will...be...waiting..." during his final saying, he began to disappear, a teal mist surrounding him as he completely vanished.

link and alina widen their eyes, shocked by what just happened.

link pulled out the sheikah slate, looking at the map as he was trying to figure out the exact location. alina looked over his shoulder. she viewed the map and connected the dots, immediately figuring out where they were supposed to meet.

"the temple of time." alina said, causing link to look up at her. "is that where he is?" link asked, receiving a nod from alina. "let's go." she rushed, wasting no time in heading towards their destination.

❀ ┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅ ❀

it wasn't long before link and alina arrived to their destination.

they viewed the old man looking out the window, standing in a pose that made him look quite stiff. hearing their footsteps, he turned around and chuckled.

"well done there, young ones!" he congratulated with a smile. 

the old man looked at alina, a saddened expression on his face. "young alina, forgive me for making you wait. i hope you understand you both needed to be present to hear this, you both have a crucial role." he explained.

alina just nodded, signaling that she understood his reasoning. he smiled at her but it was quickly wiped off once he began to speak again. "now then... the time has come to show you who i truly am." he said.

"i was king rhoam bosphoramus hyrule. i was... the last leader of hyrule." just from this sentence alone, alina tensed up, her eyes widening. link and her looked at each other, both mirroring each others expression in shock.

"a kingdom which no longer exists." that was his last sentence before a bright light shined from his body, causing both alina and link to squint their eyes. "the great calamity was merciless..." the king began to explain.

"it devastated everything in its path, lo, a century ago. it was then that my life was taken away from me, and since that time, here i remained, in spirit form." he turned around and looked at the view of hyrule castle.

"i did not think it wise to overwhelm you two while both of your memories were still fragile. so rather than that, i thought it best to assume a temporary form." he looked at the two hylians, both staying silent as they focus on him and him only.

"forgive me." he said before looking back at the castle.

"i think you both are now ready. ready to hear what happend one hundred years ago." alina's brain was already overwhelmed, but she was determined to hear why she was here.

"to know calamity ganon's true form, one must know the story from an age long past. the demon king was born into this kingdom, but his transformation into malice created the horror you see now." alina looked at the castle, taking in the monstrous sight.

"stories of ganon were passed from generation to generation in the form of legends and fairy tales. but there was also... a prophecy." the king began to quote, "the signs of a resurrection of calamity ganon are clear and the power to oppose it lies dormant beneath the ground."

he continued, "we decided to heed the prophecy and began excavating large areas of land. it wasn't long before we discovered several ancient relics made by the hands of our distant ancestors."

he took a moment of silence before picking up where he left off. "these relics, the divine beasts, were giant machines piloted by warriors. we also found the guardians, an army of mechanical soldiers who fought autonomously."

alina looked over to link, he didn't dare to move an inch as he was listening closely to the story.

"this coincided with ancient legends, oft repeated throughout our land. we also learned of a princess with a sacred power and her appointed knight chosen by the sword that seals the darkness. alongside them was another princess, however, she was from a fallen kingdom. this princess was born with magic coursing through her blood." 

' _magic?'_ alina asked herself, furrowing her brows. "before their kingdom had vanished, my kingdom and theirs worked together, we were practically siblings." at this, the king's gaze fell a little. he took a quick breath in and raised his gaze to look back at the castle.

"the princess with the sacred power and her appointed knight...it was they who sealed ganon away using their power of these ancient relics. one hundred years ago, there was a princess set to inherit a sacred power and with her skilled knight at her side as well as the other princess. it was clear that we must follow our ancestors' path." the king got right back into the story.

"we selected four skilled individuals from across hyrule and tasked them with the duty of piloting the divine beasts. with the princess as their commander, we dubbed these pilots champions- a name that would solidify their unique bond."

alina walked closer to the king slowly, all while he still went on with his story. "the princess, her appointed knight, the princess born with magic, and the rest of the champions were on the brink of sealing away ganon." the king spoke slightly louder towards the end before he cut himself off.

"but nay... ganon was cunning, and he responded with a plan beyond our imagining." the king's voice was quiet during this sentence, before returning to a normal voice level.

"he appeared from deep below hyrule castle, seized control of the guardians and the divine beasts, and turned them against us." his voice stayed stern, no matter how close he was to telling the unfortunate part of the story.

"the champions lost their lives. those residing in the castle as well. the appointed knight was gravely wounded, same goes with the princess born with magic, both collapsed while defending the princess. and thus, the kingdom of hyrule was devastated absolutely by calamity ganon." the king looked at the ground before continuing.

"however... the princess with the sacred power survived... to face ganon alone." the king finished.

" _link, alina._ " a certain voice began, causing link and alina to stiffen up a bit.

_"you two are our final hope."_

alina's hand curled up into a fist, tightening as the voice rung in her head. she stared straight at the castle, mouth agape.

_"the fate of hyrule rests with you both."_

the voice faded away.

"that princess was my own daughter... my dear zelda. the courageous knight and the princess born with magic who protected her right up to the very end...they were none other than you two, link and alina." the king turned towards them once again.

"you two fought valiantly when both of your fates took an unfortunate turn. and then, although it was different rooms, you both were taken to the shrine of resurrection. here you two now stand revitalized, one hundred years later. the words of guidance you two have been hearing since your awakening are from princess zelda herself." 

the pieces of the puzzle clicked in alina's head.

"even now, as she works to restrain ganon from within hyrule castle, she calls out for your help. however, my daughters power will soon be exhausted. once that happens, ganon will freely regenerate himself and nothing will stop him from consuming our land." the king explains.

"considering that i could not save my own kingdom, i have no right to ask this of you, link and alina..." his fist tightens. "but i am powerless here... you must save her, my daughter." the king pleads.

"do whatever it takes to annihilate ganon." he says with a face of determination.

"i believe it would be quite reckless for you both to head directly to the castle at this point. i suggest...that you make your way east, out to one of the villages in the wilderness." the king motions for the two to walk closer.

they obey, viewing where the king begins to point at. 

"follow the road out to kakariko village. there you will find the elder, impa. she will tell you more about the path that lies ahead. consult the map on your sheikah slate for the precise location of kakariko village. make your way past the twin summits of the dueling peaks. from there, follow the road that proceeds north..." he looked down at the shorter hylians.

alina was more determined then ever to get their journey started. "you can count on us, your majesty." she assured, gaining a small smile from the king.

"i know i can. i believe in you two." the king said.

the king sighed and looked at them both. "if that is all, i must take my leave now." the king says before he begins to fade.

"link, alina, you must save hyrule." those were his finals words before the teal mist took over and soon, link and alina were looking at nothing.


	3. 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐞𝐞 ; 𝗸𝗮𝗸𝗮𝗿𝗶𝗸𝗼 𝘃𝗶𝗹𝗹𝗮𝗴𝗲

𝘁𝗵𝗿𝗲𝗲 ; 𝗸𝗮𝗸𝗮𝗿𝗶𝗸𝗼 𝘃𝗶𝗹𝗹𝗮𝗴𝗲

𝓈hortly after that experience, link and alina began their journey to kakariko village.

currently, they just made it to proxim bridge.

alina walked in silence next to link. the blonde boy hasn't spoken much since they've last seen the king. alina couldn't help but to think link was starting to feel pressured with all the information given to him.

alina decided to break the silence. "link?" she called out, breaking his gaze from the ground. he looked at her. "yeah?" he asked, staring into her gleaming eyes, watching the usual twinkle that managed to get link's heart racing just a bit.

"are you ok?" she asked, genuinely concerned. he simply nods looking back at the ground. alina's face contorts into a face of worry. 

she places a hand on his shoulder, however, this didn't make him raise his gaze from the ground. "hey." she softly says, still not managing to get his gaze off the ground. "look at me." 

link once again looks at her, attempting to keep his face emotionless. "it's okay to feel pressured, i feel the same way." she comforts, giving a small smile.

the smile alone was enough to ease link a little. 

"i mean-" she takes her hand off his shoulder and begins to rub her own. "it's not everyday you get the spirit of a king basically telling you that you're a princess with some king of magic that you don't even know how to use." alina bites her lip and sighs.

"this is all too much to take in and it's only the beginning." alina groans, slumping her shoulders. 

now the table was balanced, both hylians felt beyond pressured.

link only watched as the short haired hylian continued to walk while fighting her inner thoughts. the blonde placed his hand on her shoulder, giving her a small smile, much like she did.

"it's okay." he assured. "as long as we work together, we can do this."

the words of encouragement gave alina more determination. she nodded and smiled back. the touch of his hand on her shoulder caused her cheeks to flush just a little.

alina was confused by this. she was confused by the feeling of her heart racing slightly whenever the boy did something simple as smile at her or even _look_ at her. she couldn't deny that the blonde hylian was _extremely_ attractive, but it would be too earlier to have feelings for him, wouldn't it.

alina flushed at her thoughts, coughing nervously before looking away. link was slightly confused by the action but nonetheless, he returns his hand to his side.

they continued their way to kakariko village, not before spotting a bokoblin camp. alina tugged link's arm, pointing at the camp. he nodded, silently agreeing with alina's plan to attack. 

they kneel and begin to silently creep up on the camp. alina put her arm up, stopping link from going any further. link looked at her in confusion, watching as she placed her hood on and grabbed her bow that was hanging on her back.

"watch this." she whispered, grabbing an arrow. she began to aim at the bokoblin that was keeping lookout, shutting one eye tightly as she slowly aimed for the jackpot, the head.

she released the arrow, hitting the enemy straight in her desired target. the bokoblin got knocked off the post, immediately dying from the hit. 

alina looked at link and smirked. the blonde hylian looked impressed.

he took out his soldier broadsword and shield. "alright, let's get closer." he whispered, gaining a nod from alina. she placed her bow on her back, grabbing her soldier broadsword and shield as well, following links directions.

once they got close enough, they spotted two bokoblins dancing around a fire. link and alina look at each other. 'i got one, you got the other.' she mouthed to him. link gave a curt nod, heading towards the red bokoblin.

alina saw the blue bokoblin sit down. she took this as an opportunity to strike. link striked the red bokoblin first, causing the blue one to be alerted by his friends sudden death.

before the blue one could attain a weapon, alina striked it, instantly killing it. she looked at link and grinned. "we make a pretty good team." she said. link smiled at her, agreeing with her statement.

❀ ┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅ ❀

after defeating some more enemies along the way, link and alina had finally made it to dueling peaks stable.

most of the time spent at the stable, alina watched as link struggled to find a horse. there was no denying the crimson haired girl was purely amused. after registering the horse, giving it, or rather her, the name of epona, the two were now ready to head directly to kakariko village. 

link was steadying the saddle on epona's back, he turned his head to see alina talking to some man outside the stable. "alina!" link called out, catching her attention. once he viewed her shimmering eyes go in his direction, he motioned with his hand to get near him. she obeyed, smiling an apologetic smile to the man before making her way towards the blonde. "yeah?" she asks.

"it's time to go." link says. he suspiciously stares at the man she was just talking to. "who's that guy?" he asked, pointing at him. "oh, that's hino. he was just telling me something about a blood moon thing, apparently there's an hour where the monsters are the strongest and that's called the 'blood moon hour'." she explained. link nodded, storing the information in his brain. link hopped onto epona, once settled, he turned to alina and stretched a hand out.

"let me help." he softly says, giving a small smile towards the crimson haired beauty.

alina blushed a bit, but nonetheless returned a small smile in gratefulness. she took his hand, feeling link pull her up towards the horse. she settled behind the blonde. "alright, let's go." link says.

the horse begins to walk forward slowly. alina looked at the setting, seeing the mountains slowly passing by thanks to the slow pace of epona. "we're gonna go just a tad bit faster so grab on alina." link informed. the said girl tilted her head in confusion but before she could ask, link grabbed her arms and wrapped them around his waist.

alina's eyes widen, her cheeks flushing as she felt his muscles through his thin shirt. she felt the pace pick up, causing her to grip onto link tightly while squeezing her eyes tight and hiding her face on his back. link felt this and blushed a little. he placed his hand onto hers, soothing her nervousness. 

they made their way up the hill, the sun slowly going down. alina opened her eyes and peeked at the setting. she was immediately bedazzled by the beauty of the wild. the view of the setting soon turned into sides of mountains.

"are we there already?" alina asked, slightly surprised at how fast the trip was. "mhm." link answered, epona's pace began to slow down to an eventual trot. they crossed a small bridge withing the village. "this village is beautiful." alina gaped. link slightly chuckled at how easily amazed the crimson haired hylian gets. 

epona came to a stop at the bottom of the wooden steps in front of the village. link got off first before turning towards alina. "do you need any help?" he asks. alina shakes her head and jumps down, "i got it." she smiles at him, walking past him. she begins to head up the stairs, link following closely behind her. 

now coming face to face with the two large doors, a girl cleaning the wooden floor in front of the door caught both hylians' attention. the cleaning girl slowly looked up, her facial expression becoming shocked. "a man and woman?!" the white haired girl immediately began to hide her face behind her palms, becoming shy in front of the newcomers. she peeked from behind her fingers, eyes widening at the sight of the sheikah slate.

"huh? is that-?!" she took her hands off her face, gaping at the sight. "it's a... sheikah slate!" she exclaimed, realization now hitting her hard. she then looked at alina. "red short hair? purple eyes?.." she mumbled to herself before becoming more nervous in front of the two hylians. 

"could you two be the hero and princess my grandmother told me about? what were your guys' names? li...lin... and al... ali... ummm...." the girl struggled to speak, causing alina to raise an eyebrow. the white haired girl noticed their facial expressions and quickly began to explain. "oh, it's not that i forgot... i'm just bad with speaking. as for me, my name is pa... paa... paay..." she somehow even struggled to tell the two awaiting hylians her name.

"oh! my name is paya!" she finally introduced herself, releasing a deep breath she didn't even realize she was holding. alina smiled and decided to introduce herself. "hello paya, my name is alina." she greeted. paya's cheeks were becoming red after her introduction. "i apologize for that awkward introduction, your majesty." paya apologized. alina was slightly taken aback by the sudden title. "ah, no need for any titles paya." alina nervously laughed. paya bowed in respect. "i apologize." 

paya looked at link, who was behind alina, and remembered what exactly the both of them were here for. "my grandmother's been waiting for your guys' return ever since i was little." paya informed. "ple... please hurry inside." alina nodded, signaling a 'thanks' before turning to link. he simply gave a curt nod, leading the way. he opened the doors and was greeted by a old woman with a large hat, comfortably sitting.

her large hat was covering her eyes, giving alina a mysterious vibe. "...so you two are finally awake." her voice rasped out. she raised her head, giving the two a full look at her face. "it has been quite a long time... link and alina." she smiled at them. they only gave confused faces in return. "i am much older now, but... you two remember me, don't you?" she asked, hope lacing her voice. however, that hope was quickly killed when she clearly viewed the lost faces of alina and link. "what is the matter? you two are looking at me as though i am a stranger to you..." she took a closer look at both their eyes. "those eyes... they lack the light of familiarity." she mumbled.

"it is i, impa. surely you must at least remember the name impa?" she asked. alina shook her head. "it doesn't ring a bell, i'm sorry." her face had slightly fallen in disappointment. "i see... so you two have lost your memories." impa said, eyes widening a bit. "no wonder, it was quite strange that you two weren't really..." impa trailed off before cutting herself off. "anyhow, that matters not. that may actually be a blessing in disguise for the time being." 

"dearest link and alina, please come forward a bit." impa urged. alina walked straight ahead, link stopping at her side. "yes... a hundred years ago, the kingdom of hyrule was destroyed." impa got straight to the point. "after you two fell in battle, princess zelda's final wish was to place both of you in a sacred slumber."

the information impa has given the two for the next few minutes made things make a bit more sense. "the princess left a message for me to share with you two." impa looked at the two. "are you ready to hear it?" alina gave a nod, as did link. the both of them were as ready as ever to gain more information. "free the four divine beasts. that is what she said."

"the four divine beasts?" link asked. "the four divine beasts are the ancient sheikah weapons wielded by the four champions who ganon defeated." impa informed. "do these four divine beasts have names?" alina asked. impa nodded, "divine beast vah rudania, controlled by daruk of the gorons, divine beast vah medoh, controlled by revali of the rito, divine beast vah ruta, controlled by mipha of the zora. and finally the divine beast vah naboris, controlled by urbosa of the gerudo." impa finished. 

she continued, "it would be extremely ill-advised to face ganon without the power of the divine beasts to help you. you both must infiltrate the divine beasts that were stolen away by ganon one hundred years ago and bring them back on our side." impa then eyed the sheikah slate. "i believe your sheikah slate is also not fully complete, someone at the research lab in hateno village might be able to help you guys out." impa said. "where is hateno village?" alina asked. 

"the location is marked on your sheikah slate." impa smiled. "oh! and before i forget..." impa reached behind her and grabbed the articles of clothing. impa handed them clothing that didn't seem very familiar. "i believe these belong to you guys." she gave a slight smile. "after your memories come back, it will make a lot more sense. these were the colors worn by the champions." impa explained to them as they began to view their clothing.

alina viewed the blue clothing. it was a strapless top with a symbol of a crescent moon and had a pale off shoulder shirt, much like the one link wore under his champions tunic, except it looked sort of ripped at the bottom, exposing a bit of her middle section. she also noticed a silk scarf that was also blue. alina looked up at link and noticed how he was also eyeing the clothing as if he was trying to gain something from truly focusing on it. "you two may change into those if you would like." impa's voice caught their attention. "one of you can go upstairs and change." 

alina looked at link. "ladies first." he said, stepping back a bit to allow her access to the stairs. alina snorted, shaking her head. "alright, i'll go first." she says as she begins heading up the stairs. once there, she quickly changed into the new clothing. she held the silk scarf in her hands and looked at it. alina was trying to figure out how to style the item, it wasn't too long before an idea popped up. she took the scarf and wrapped it around her hips. one side of the scarf was larger then the side she was tying. once tied, the item lopsidedly hung on her hips. 

alina was satisfied with her look and began to head back downstairs. "your turn link." she said was she was back downstairs, startling link a little since he was in the middle of talking to impa. link gazed at alina, his eyes slightly widening. his cheeks became slightly red as he scratched the back of his neck. "you-" he coughed nervously, stopping the scratching of his neck as he crossed his arms. "you look good." he complimented, looking away.

alina tilted her head, confused at the new behavior. she quickly brushed it off with a small laugh. "thank you." she bowed her head slightly to hide her face from the boy. she mentally cursed herself for letting something small make her blush. 

"now, off you go." alina rushed link to get ready. it didn't take link long to get changed into his new clothes, but when he got back downstairs, alina was even more notified of how attractive he looked. it was as if the hylian boy could pull anything he wears off, she was slightly jealous of that. "woah~" alina gazed. "you look good as well." the crimson haired hylian complimented, nodding in approval. 

impa watched as the two awkwardly interacted. she wasn't gonna lie, it was sort of amusing seeing the two act this way. after all, one hundred years ago, they were practically flirting left and right. seeing them act awkward and blush at every single compliment they give one another was certainly a change impa will have to get used to.

"alright you two, off you go." impa smiled. alina nodded and waved at the woman. "we will see you soon, impa." she smiled at the elder. impa nodded. "have a safe journey." those were the last words of the wise woman before alina and link made it out the door. once the cool air of kakariko village hit them, alina looked up and saw the stars twinkling in the dark sky. "it's night time." she said, wondering how long they've been in there.

link nodded as he also looked at the sky before looking at alina. "we should stay at an inn tonight. we'll go to hateno village first thing in the morning." he informed. alina gave a hum of agreement as she looked ahead of her and began walking down the stairs. link followed as they made it to the shuteye inn in no time. alina opened the door and was immediately greeted by the person running the front desk. "hello! i'm ollie, welcome to shuteye inn." he greeted. "are you both staying with us tonight?" 

alina and link nodded. "awesome! a regular bed will cost twenty rupees, a soft costs forty. what will it be?" ollie asked. "uh, we'll take two regular beds." alina said. ollie looked at the two beds, one being occupied by a guest. "ah, sorry, we only have one bed available."

alina looked at the bed occupied by the guest and pouted slightly. "it's fine, we'll take it." link said from behind her, causing her to almost choke on her saliva. "w-what?" she asked, looking back at him with wide eyes. link shrugged. "we'll make it work." he said nonchalantly. alina bit her lip and tried to calm her racing heart. she looked back at ollie and handed him twenty rupees. he thanked her and wished the two a goodnight. 

link put his things down next to the bed, as did alina. _'oh goddesses, please forbid this from being awkward.'_ alina silently prayed, watching as link got into the bed after kicking off his boots. alina grabbed the small heeled boots, she took them off and got into bed with him. the two were as stiff as ever. they both laid on their backs and looked at the ceiling above. "uh, goodnight alina." link said, cursing himself for the slight voice crack that occurred during that sentence. "g-goodnight link." alina stuttered, hearing her racing heart beat in her ears.

soon enough, the sound of wind howling and crickets brought them both to a slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hullo, srry for the slight inactivity, i was a little unmotivated for a few days but i'm back and i'll try my best to make sure this story isn't (completely) horrible. (ง’̀-‘́)ง


	4. 𝐟𝐨𝐮𝐫 ; 𝗵𝗮𝘁𝗲𝗻𝗼 𝘃𝗶𝗹𝗹𝗮𝗴𝗲

𝐟𝐨𝐮𝐫 ; 𝗵𝗮𝘁𝗲𝗻𝗼 𝘃𝗶𝗹𝗹𝗮𝗴𝗲

𝓉he two hylians arrived at hateno village at last. 

an awkward interaction had occurred at the shuteye inn after alina and link woke up to find their bodies cuddled. of course the two were very flustered and quickly made their way out of kakariko village, trying to calm their burning cheeks. their 'long' journey didn't seem as long as they thought, before they knew it, they were standing at the entrance of hateno village. the bright sun shone upon them as they walked through the village, the villagers were all staring at them, whispering amongst themselves. 

alina looked at all them, getting a little nervous. unconsciously, she shuffled closer to link as they continued walking. link on the other hand looked like he didn't mind the stares, he was determined to make it to the top of the hill. 

after making it through the village, alina and link began to walk up the hill, which was a lot more work then alina realized. barley halfway up, she was running out of breath. "i need to work on my cardio" alina whispered to herself, placing a hand on her heart whilst catching her breath. she was kind of jealous that link didn't seem fazed by the hill. alina thanked the goddess that they finally made it to their destination. "do we just... barge in?" alina asks, unsure of their future actions. link shrugged. "i guess that's our only option." he said, walking forward towards the two doors. "we could knock-" her sentence was cut off by the sound of link opening the two wooden doors. she sighed. "or not.." she mumbled, catching up with link.

a small girl and a male with white hair tied up into a bun look up at the door, tilting their heads. they both immediately went back to what they were doing, confusing alina and link. the two hylians walk up to the small girl with round glasses. "good morning." she greets with a smile. alina returned a small one as she greeted the girl back. "this is the hateno ancient tech lab. do you have some business with the director?" the short girl asked. alina and link nodded.

"the director is in the back." she points to the male with the white haired bun. "a terribly busy person, that one. please try to keep it brief." 

"thank you." alina bows slightly before her and link head toward the guy. he turned around after sensing the presence of the two newcomers. "good morning." he greets, immediately going on without giving alina or link the chance to greet him back. "i imagine you two have never seen so many books in one place. pretty incredible, isn't it?"

he went on. "we've gathered all of hyrule's known literature on ancient civilizations here. as for the actual number of books, well..." he paused as his eyes land on the sheikah slate on links hip. "is that... that thing on your waist- is that a sheikah..." he mumbled, taking a closer look at it. "there's no mistaking it. that's a real sheikah slate, isn't it?!" his excitement could no longer be hidden, the sight of the ancient piece of technology was enough to get him pumped up. "i've never actually seen one in person!" he exclaimed.

"if you could just show me the runes on it, i'd be most appreciative." symin says. accepting the request, link grabs the sheikah slate from his hip and hands it to him. "stasis...ah. magenesis... yes yes. the remote bomb and cryonsis..." he mumbled, furrowing his brows whilst tilting his head. "that's it for runes? but... it doesn't seem like you have the basic runes." alina and link silently stared up at him, confused. "ah! where are my manners? i nearly forgot to introduce myself!" he nervously laughs. "my name is symin." he finally introduces himself with a slight smile. "you two are..." he points at the crimson haired hylian first, "alina-" he then points to the taller blonde next to her "and link, right?" 

"you know our names?" link asks, receiving a nod from symin. "lady impa caught me up to speed. you see...we were told "a young man holding a sheikah slate will appear, as well as a young woman accompanying him. you must do all you can to help them. they will be the hope that awakens from the slumber of restoration. their names will be alina and link."

symin pauses for a moment before panicking slightly once again. "oh dear! i forgot to tell you something very important." he turned to the small girl in the front. "director! listen ms. director! this is a real sheikah slate!" he emphasized the world 'real' as he yelled out to her. link and alina looked at each other, bothing asking the same thing at the same time. "director?" they turn to the small girl at the front. "ah yes, ms. purah is the hateno ancient tech lab director, she's the world's foremost authority on ancient hyrule culture." symin explained. 

"check it!" purah striked a pose. to alina, she looked completely adorable. the crimson haired hylian couldn't help but 'aw' mentally. "i'm honored to be her assistant." symin gleams from behind them. "hey! heeey! are you surprised?!" the small looking girl sparkled with joy, jumping around on the stool. link and alina slowly walk up to her, a million questions going through their minds. "the director of this laboratory is not symin. it's me!" she grinned at the two. "anyway, lina and linky, do you remember any dreams from your time in the slumber of restoration?" purah asked, putting her small hands on her hips.

alina shook her head, answering for the both of them. purah tilted her head. "well i'm happy to see you two together and still in one piece!"

alina furrowed her brows. "what?" the crimson haired hylian asked, beyond confused at this point. "well before you two fell during battle, i heard that you were separated from linky-" purah began to explain, eventually getting cut off by link. "what are you talking about?" he asks. purah looked between the two and saw their lost expressions. it finally clicked in her head as to what was going on. "you guys don't remember?" she asks. the two hylians shake their heads. "you guys don't even remember me? even though one, hundred years ago, i took you two to the shrine of resurrection after calamity ganon fatally wounded you guys?"

alina and link once again shake their heads. purah took out a little notebook and grabs a pen from the table. "as suspected...after one hundred years in the slumber of restoration, both...subjects...have...lost...all...memories. noted!" she quickly placed the notebook on the table, turning back to the two hylians after mumbling her thoughts into the notebook. "sorry, i have a bad habit of taking notes rather abruptly like that. it's a charming quirk, isn't it?" she grinned at the two hylians. 

after placing her hands on her hips, purah looked at the two and tilted her head. "anyhoo... do you have any questions for me?" she asks. alina opens her mouth but is quickly cut off by link. "aren't you a child?" he curiously asks. purah pouted and stomped her little feet. "how very rude!" she exclaims, looking straight at link. "actually i second that question." alina spoke up, causing purah to now turn to her. after the small girl scratched her head thinking it's logical for them to think that, she began to explain. "truth is, i look this way because of a failed experiment."

she then placed her hand on her chin. "well, i say 'failed,' but... in some ways, it was a success. i documented the full affair in my diary upstairs."

alina looked towards the door, making a mental note to check out the diary. as if she could read her mind, purah pointed her index finger at the two. "but! the whole thing is embarrassing, so i insist you refrain from reading it." alina pouted slightly. she was very curious about the whole process, but nevertheless, she would respect the girls wish. "anyway. enough about that! back to the topic at hand!" purah clapped excitedly, grinning at the two. "here you two are, after one hundred years!" she began. it still amazed alina that both her and link have been asleep for so long.

"here to defeat calamity ganon, who is growing in strength with every passing moment!" purah exclaimed. "and to rescue our beloved princess zelda! that is, if you both got the courage to try." purah almost teased, knowing the two never back away from a fight. "and to help the hero and the princess of aysun, i, the one and only purah, will restore the basic functions missing from the sheikah slate!" purah smiled, proudly standing up straight whilst her hands were on her hips. ' _aysun_ _? that must be the name of my kingdom.'_ alina talked to herself mentally. it's still a weird feeling for alina, finding out she's a princess of a fallen kingdom has to be one of the strangest things she's been through so far.

"aaand what do you guys say to thaaat?" purah asked, looking at the two carefully. "yes, please!" link chirped, alina nodded besides him, agreeing to the action. "i knew you two would say that!" purah cheered. the young girl raised her index finger, "first, i need you two to run an errand for me." at this, links face slightly fell as alinas eyebrows furrowed. "what's with that look on your guys' face?" purah tilted her head. "you didn't think i'd fix your sheikah slate for free, did you?" link shook his head, while alina mumbled "nothing is every free."

"let me explain. simply bring a blue flame from the ancient furnace in our town and light it in the unlit furnace in the front. that's it." she then looked at the guidance stone. "this sweet little guidance stone will start working once you do that, allowing us to restore your missing runes!" with a smile on her face, purah turned to link and alina. "i'm counting on you two for that blue flame!" and with that, alina and link headed off to locate the blue flame and bring it to its rightful place.

after walking outside, link groaned. "do we have to walk down all the way?" he whined. alina rolled her eyes, beginning to walk ahead of link. "you whining isn't going to change anything." she states. link looked over the edge of the hill and to the blue flame in the distance, an idea popping into his head. "alina" link called out, stopping the girl in her tracks. she turned around, tilting her head slightly. "what?" she questions, curious as to why the blonde hylian stopped her. "c'mere." he motions for her to come closer with his hand. alina furrowed her brows but nonetheless obeyed.

she stopped in front of him, growing more and more curious. "hug me." he bluntly said, surprising alina just a bit. "wha-" her eyes widened, the blunt command had caught her off guard. "just trust me." he cut her off, pleading slightly that she would obey. alina slowly and awkwardly put her arms around his neck and brought her body closer. "hold on tight, 'kay?" he said as she placed her head on his shoulder, still tense. alina once again furrowed her brows at the odd request.

before she could go into her train of thoughts, link grabbed her thighs and lifted her legs up, wrapping them around his midsection. "link? what are you-" the feeling of link running towards the edge and grabbing his paraglider was enough to cut off the hylian girl. alina tightened her grip on link as they began to soar through the air. she buried her face into links chest and squeezed her eyes tight, holding in a yelp as she feels the cool wind blow against her.

the sound of a small river sounded throughout her ears and soon enough, she felt link land on the floor softly. "we made it." link said as he placed his hands on her hips, helping her land on the ground softly. once her feet touched the ground, she noticed links hands still lingering on her hips. alina looked up at him and into his eyes, getting lost in the beautiful blue his orbs held. she'd notice how they would shimmer in the sunlight. she didn't know why but as cheesy as it sounds, that very sight was enough to get her heart racing. 

alina snapped out of her trance, clearing her throat and patting links chest awkwardly, a little amazed at how built he is. link realized where his hands were and quickly retreated them, laughing awkwardly and he scratched the back of his neck. alina turned around and spotted the blue flame. link walked up to it and grabbed the torch from his back, placing the tip at the shining blue flame.

alina frowned. "where did you get that torch?" she asked, walking closer to him. he pointed to the lab at the top of the hill, turning his body around fully once the torch was lit. "there was one near the entrance." he shrugged, beginning his journey to the tip of the hill. as always, the journey seemed a little short but they made it to the top and lit the furnace. something in front of the door turned blue, causing alinas eyes to widen in amazement. 

link and alina walked in, immediately spotting the tiny girl with hands still on her hips. "linky! lina! thank you both so much!" purah cheered, grinning. "now then, take a look over there!" she pointed to the guidance stone. alina and link turned their attention to the glowing blue guidance stone, waiting for further instructions. "lets go ahead and restore those sheikah slate runes for you two!" purah said. the two hylians nodded.

"give me a nice snap! go on, no time to be shy about it!" purah insisted, her fingers getting ready to snap alongside the two. both alina and link looked at each other, giving questioning looks. alina shrugged and smiled, "snap!" she exclaimed, snapping her fingers. purahs eyes gleamed, her grin becoming even wider. "nice one!" she complimented. link was amused to say the least.

"hokay then, sheikah slate repair... underway!"

after muttering a few words to herself, she gave a thumbs up to signal link to start. link walked up to the guidance stone, placing his sheikah slate on it then stepping back. everyone watched as the guidance stone glowed, a single blue drop was entered into the sheikah slate.

grabbing the sheikah slate, link walked over to alina and purah, handing the tiny girl the sheikah slate. purah looked through it, spotting the twelve photos that had seem to be missing. "aha! there they are." purah said, scanning each photo carefully. "i believe that since you guys were with princess zelda most of the time, these twelve photos should help you get back some of your memory!" purah exclaimed.

"the camera rune was also repaired, so you can also take photos and they can be added into the hyrule compendium." she explained. the two nodded. with that, purah had bid them a goodluck on their journey. however, a question lingered in alina's mind. she so desperately wanted to attempt to ask purah. alina turned to link and whispered, "i wish to ask her something, can you wait outside?" she asked. link looked at her confused, tilting his head a bit. "i'll explain after." she added.

link nodded, and made his way out. alina turned to purah, her expression unsure. "lina? is something the matter?" purah asked. alina walked closer to her. "purah, if it's not too much to ask-" alina started, clasping her hands together, her hands becoming sweaty. purah simply tilted her head. "do you know what happened to aysun?" she quietly asked.

purahs eyes widen for a bit. "your kingdom?" she questioned back, receiving a nod from the crimson haired hylian. "i-i'm not sure i'm the right one to tell you, lina." purah shook her head, shoulders slumping. alina sighed, rubbing her arm awkwardly as she puffed out her cheeks. "i'll tell you what-" purah began, scribbling onto a piece of paper on the table. "i'll tell you where the kingdom ruins are located, you and linky can go there when you have time." she folded the paper and gave it to alina, who took it gracefully. 

"thank you." alina shoved the paper into her back pocket, beginning to slowly walk towards the doors. "lina." purah softly called, making the said girl turn around. "good luck." she smiled. alina returned the gesture, waving at the girl before opening the doors, immediately spotting the blonde hylian sitting on the edge looking up at the moon. 

this would only be the start of a long journey.


	5. 𝗳𝗶𝘃𝗲 ; 𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐬𝐭 𝐦𝐞𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐲

𝒶fter visiting purah, the two made a short trip to kakariko village, where impa informed them on looking around in hopes to spot places that would spark a memory. 

of course wasting no time, alina and link began to search at night, where the pale moon was glowing amongst the dark sky filled with tiny stars. looking around, not anything in sight seemed familiar to alina. she huffed in frustration. link on the other hand, was staring at the photo on the sheikah slate, continuously looking up and down as if to find the exact spot where princess zelda took the photo.

"this is much harder then i thought." alina groaned, stretching out her arms as she continued to look around the dark setting, all she could see were an endless amount of trees. "are you sure you got this?" she asked, walking a little faster to walk side by side next to link. the said boy nodded, spotting a small lake in the distance. he immediately began walking faster towards it, alina following closely behind. 

once they were at the lake, alina looked around. she began to get a feeling that she has been here before. she looked at link, wondering if he felt the same thing she was feeling. "are you feeling what i'm feeling?" alina asked, eyeing the area suspiciously. "if that feeling is that you've been here before, then yes, i'm feeling what you're feeling." link said, continuing to look at the specific photo on the sheikah slate. 

"can i see that?" alina requested, holding her hand out for the sheikah slate. link nodded and handed her the slate. once in her hands, she began walking to the front of the lake, link following closely behind. she stopped once she viewed the duel peaks in the back. everything looked like the picture that was in the sheikah slate. 

link and alina looked at each other for a split second before staring at the photo and back up at the setting. upon looking closer at the setting, a fuzzy memory began to play in their heads. 

..............

_"from here, we'll make our way to goron city." the voice of princess zelda sounds out before the memory became clear enough for them to envision. princess zelda was holding the sheikah slate, looking down at it as she was walking on the cement trail surrounded by trees. next to her was alina, dressed in the same attire she had as of now, however, instead of her brown cloak, she had a hylian hood that zelda has gifted to her._

_behind them was link, dressed in the same attire he had as of now as well. alina looked at the map on the sheikah slate, remaining quiet as zelda spoke to them. "then, we'll need some adjustments on that divine beast so daruk can manage it as easily as possible." she continued speaking. "is he having trouble controlling it?" alina asked, tilting her head slightly to signal her confusion. zelda looked at alina and shook her head. "not entirely, no. he's figured out how to get it to move..." she trailed off before continuing again. "however, it's apparent that we still have much more to learn." she finishes, her view still focused on the map. "quite obviously, it seems these things that have been discovered have a million secrets." alina jutted in. zelda nodded in agreement, smiling slightly._

_"but to think, that divine beast was actually built by people..." she states, amazement evident in her eyes. "that means we should be able to understand how it works and how to use it to our advantage."_

_"these divine beasts...so much we don't know..." zelda dragged out, a million thoughts running through her head. alina became quiet, letting zelda speak out her thoughts. "but if we want to turn back the calamity ganon, they're our best hope." at the mention of calamity ganon, alina became tense._

_her fists clenched by her sides as she looked on the ground below her, focusing her gaze there. shortly after, zelda slowed down her pace before coming to a complete stop. alina stopped by her side, confused by her actions. link stopped behind them as well, putting in distance between him and the two princesses._

_"link..." zelda spoke, placing her arms by her sides. "tell me the truth..."_

_zelda turned her head slightly to look at the blonde behind them. alina turned her attention to link, who gazed back at her. "how proficient are you right now, wielding that sword on your back?"_

_"legend says that an ancient voice resonates inside it." zelda continued. alina looked straight into links eyes, getting slightly flustered once she saw them staring back into her own. she cut off the eye contact before turning around._

_"can you hear it yet...hero?" zelda questioned, continuing to look back at link, who now turned his attention to her._

_just like it started, the memory began to fade away._

_........................._

link and alina open their eyes, taking a couple seconds to recollect themselves. "is that..." alina trailed off, trying to capture her thoughts correctly. "is that who's been speaking to us all this time?" she questioned, looking at link. he looked at her, slowly nodding.

"i believe so." he quietly says. 

she looks at the ground, unsure of what to say next. hearing footsteps near them, alina snapped her head up, immediately spotting the bokoblin attempting to sneak up on link. with a sword raised over its head, it began to make its move to slice link in half. "link!" alina yelled, raising her hand as she began to run toward him. as if it all happened in the blink of an eye, emitting from her hand was a blue glow, which turned brighter before shooting straight out of her hand and into the ground the bokoblin was stepping on.

the bokoblin, which was once near link, flew through the air and landed roughly on the ground. link covered his face with his arm, blocking any dirt and rock hitting him. alina's eyes widen, looking at her hand before looking at link. he mirrored her expression, shocked by the sudden turn of events.

"alina-" before link could finish, alina raised her arm and targeted the bokoblin, who was barley recovering from the attack. the bokoblins body was now surrounded in blue aura, it was slowly getting dragged into the air. alina, who was solely focused on controlling her power, raised her other hand and began emitting power from that side as well.

she furrowed her eyebrows as she watched the bokoblin squirm in her powers aura, attempting to escape. all was going to plan until a piercing pain went through her head, causing her to drop the bokoblin and place her hands on her head, screaming at the sudden pain. she dropped to her knees, placing her head into her arms as the pain continued. "alina!" she heard link yell before the voices began taking over.

_'alina...'_ a voice spoke, but this time, it wasn't the same voice she heard when she woke up.

_'alina...he's...h..r...'_ she was barley able to make out the sentence, the voices became muffled. before she knew it, her mind became clouded with yet another memory.

.......................................

_"princess alina, you have to get to safety, now!" a guard panicked, trying to drag the red headed princess to safety. "no! i'm staying with my mother!" she yelled, ripping her wrist out of the guards grip, running over to her mother. the queen was panicking, the sudden attack of ganon's army had set the whole kingdom running for their lives._

_she snapped her head up at the sound of hurried footsteps, seeing her daughter stand there with worry in her eyes. "alina... my darling, you must get to safety this instant!" the queen demanded, hurrying over to her daughter, ready to drag her some place else. "no! you can't face all those monsters on your own!" alina yelled, a frown staying on her lips._

_"i'm afraid i have no other choice." the queen frowned. alina shook her head, "i'm coming with you whether you like it or not." she said, a determined look on her face._

_the queen sighed. "i guess i can't change your mind." she looked out the door, seeing the kingdom being engulfed in flames, the overwhelming amount of monsters entering the kingdom, her people running out the kingdom for safety, it was too much to bear._

_"how did this come to be." she whispered, walking closer to the door, her frown getting bigger. "how did i manage to fail protecting my own kingdom, why are there such an overwhelming amount of them out there, it was as if..." she looked at the ground, furrowing her brows._

_"it was as if someone was controlling them, demanding they attack our kingdom specifically." she spoke. alina looked out the door, trying not to let her tears flow freely as she spotted the damaged kingdom._

_"we can defeat them mother, i know it." she walked closer, placing a hand on her mothers shoulder. the queen looked at her and smiled. she placed her hand on alina's cheek before bringing her into a hug. "oh dear alina, please do be careful. the bear thought of losing you pains me so." she pleaded, embracing her daughter tightly._

_"the same goes for you mother." alina gulped, enjoying the last few moments before battle. the queen let go, stepping back before taking a deep breath. "it is time." she says._

_she carefully took off her crown, setting it onto the throne chair before nodding towards her daughter. taking the royal sword from beside her chair as well as a royal shield, the queen made her way towards the doors, taking a deep breath._

_they opened the doors fully, both having determined looks on their faces as they glare at the enemies taking over. alina began running towards them, hands out in front of her as she began to use her powers. a blue aura surrounded itself around a bokoblin, squeezing it tighter as it attempted to escape the tight grip of her power._

_with her power, she flung it towards the wall of the kingdom, damaging the wall a little. she then proceeded to aim at the bokoblin with her hand, the glow in her hand getting brighter as she once again caught it into her blue aura. taking her other hand, the aura wrapped around its head and with a simple movement of her hands, she decapitated the bokoblin, its lifeless body falling to the ground._

_the queen was beside her, using her sword to kill off any enemy making it near them. "i'll head that way." the queen informed, running off to another part of the kingdom to fight off more enemies._

_alina continued her routine of decapitation, occasionally switching it up a little but nonetheless, it killed them in the end. once the enemies were low on her side, she ran toward her mother, eyes widening when she spotted a guardian pointing its red laser at the queen._

_the queen was currently on the floor, attempting to get up, pain filling every inch of her body. finalizing the aim, the guardian only had a few more seconds before it would shoot. alina's eyes widen, everything happening faster then she can comprehend. "mother!" alina yelled, her hand raising up to use her power against the guardian._

_however, it was too late._

_just like that, the guardian shot its laser at the queen, instantly killing her. alina felt as if time had been slowed down, her eyes widened as she looked to where the queens body was once laying was now filled with blood, a graphic scene burning itself into her head._

_tears began to flow freely, unable to process anything that had just happened. "m-mother," alina croaked, her heart breaking into two. she sobbed loudly, her legs giving out as she fell to her knees. with her open palms facing upward and much like an explosion, her power emitted from her hands and throughout the entire kingdom. each enemy and guardian was instantly killed as the blue aura of her power hit them all like an explosion. the wind of the aftermath caused alinas long red hair to sway along with it, but she couldn't care less._

_alina had just lost everything. she had lost her kingdom, her people, but most of all, alina had lost someone she thought she couldn't live with._

_alina had lost her mother._

_............................._

"alina!" 

she blinked, seeing links worried expression staring at her.

"are you ok?" he asked, his hand making its way to her shoulder as he studied her expression. tears welled up in her eyes, causing link to panic once again. "a-alin-" he got cut off when alina jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly and burying her face into his shoulder. his eyes widen a bit but nonetheless he slowly wraps his arms around her, embracing her back as she silently let out her tears.

"what's wrong?" he quietly asked, wincing a bit when she hugged him tighter.

"i-" she bit her lip to gulp down a sob, squeezing her eyes as she felt the tears continue to flow without a care. "please... just hold me link." she whispered.

he nodded, humming in agreement as he let her continue to cling onto him.

soon, she would tell him what had gotten her to cry out of the blue, and soon, he would hug her once again in comfort.


	6. 𝘀𝗶𝘅 ; 𝐳𝐨𝐫𝐚'𝐬 𝐝𝐨𝐦𝐚𝐢𝐧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof this one is a long boi lol, hope you fellas enjoy (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)ﻭ

the mud mushed under alinas boots.

she looked at the ground, unable to look at link straight in the eye. last night had been a mess of emotions for the red head, the sudden memory caught her by surprise. she clasped her hands in front of her, fiddling her thumbs together. alina wasn't sure but in the short time of knowing link, she felt close to him already. 

along with the feeling of closeness, she also felt her cheeks heating up and heart racing at the mere thought of the blonde hylian boy. her hood was over her head seeing as the place they were heading to was wetter then they expected. getting the courage to look up, alina looked at the side of links face. he was facing forward, eyebrows slightly furrowed as he clutched his hood tighter to his head.

she cleared her throat, causing him to look over at her. "is something the matter?" he asks, tilting his head a bit as they came to a stop. she bit her lip, her cheeks slightly flushing. "i-" she wasn't sure what to say. "thank you..." she quietly said, looking back at the ground. "for what?" he asked, noticing how strange she was acting all the sudden.

"thank you for comforting me last night, i really needed it." she smiled at him. he nodded, smiling back. "of course." 

she looked up at stared at him, unable to take her eyes off his blue ones. he mimicked her, they both stayed in silence as they continued to stare at each other, not a single word coming out of them. alina shook her head, looking ahead of them.

"there's a bridge up ahead." she quietly said, trying to calm her heating cheeks as she began to walk towards it. link silently followed behind her, trying to calm his pounding heart. _'why had he suddenly grown nervous around her?'_ he wondered.

making it to the entrance of the bridge, they were going to step on it before someone called to them from above. "say, hey there! young ones!" alina and link looked around, looking for the source of the voice. "up top! above you!" looking up, alina and link spotted a tall figure before it jumped down and landed in front of them.

the zora looked at the two hylians, a look of curiosity filling his face. "pardon the entrance, but you two are hylians, aren't you?"

alina and link looked at each other for a split second before turning their attention towards the zora, nodding. "i was hoping perhaps you'd have a moment to talk." he said with his arms stretched out. 

link and alina blinked at him, causing him to place his arms back at his side. "ah, yes, pardon me..."

he decided now was the best time to introduce himself. "i am sidon, the zora prince!" he finished his introduction off by striking a pose. "and may i ask what your names are?" 

alina cleared her throat, "my name is alina and this is link, it's nice to meet you." she gave a small smile. "alina? link? those are fantastic names!" sidon exclaimed, grinning.

the excitement was cut off by him placing a hand on his chin, looking away. "hmm, though i cannot shake the feeling that i have heard those names somewhere before..." he muttered. he shook his head before returning to his excitement filled attitude. "well, in any case, those are very strong names!"

"to be honest, i've been watching you two. i've seen the way you two work, i can tell by the way you carry yourselves that you are no ordinary person." sidon grinned at them before turning his attention to link. "link! you must be a strong warrior among the hylians, correct?!" alina opened her mouth, raising her index finger. "well actually-"

link was quick to cut her off. "that's right." he nodded. alina looked at the blonde, eyebrow raised as she gaped at him. "aha! just as i suspected!" sidon exclaimed. alina turned to sidon, mouth still agape. "i've been searching for someone like you for a long while. a man like you, link, who carries himself with power!" sidon then turned to alina. "i can actually say you both carry yourself with power." he smiled. "you both make a perfect couple."

alinas eyes widen, her cheeks flushing a deep red. she didn't see it but links face pretty much mirrored hers. sidon noticed this and chuckled. "i'm guessing you two aren't a couple?" alina quickly shook her head, unable to speak. "many apologies." 

one of the many raindrops pouring from the sky caught sidons attention, bringing him back to the main objective. he looked at them both. "right now, zora's domain is in grave danger because of the massive rain fall coming from divine beast vah ruta!" ' _ah, of course! impa mentioned the divine beasts from the four champions, this must be the divine beast that has trapped the zora champion.'_ alina thought to herself.

"please, promise you will help us! we need your strength!" sidon pleaded. alina nodded, causing sidon to let out a breath of relief. "now zora's domain will be saved for certain! no time to waste! hurry up and head over!" 

he looked at the cliffs, seeing them slippery wet as rain continued to pour down. "because of the rain, the cliffs are too wet to climb. to reach the domain, you will need to go straight along this path." he turned back to the hylians, giving a small smile. "i know you are unable to swim up the river. as such, the path to the domain may be a bit treacherous." he informed.

"there are monsters up ahead that attack with electricity." sidon warned. "we can handle it." alina reassured. sidon grinned before striking another pose. "i believe in you guys!" an awkward silence passed over them before it was interrupted by sidon once again. "oh, right! i have something i would like to give you two." he took out two bottles of electro elixir. he handed them to alina and link, who accepted it gratefully. 

"it is a drink that will increase your resistance to electricity!" sidon explains. "it doesn't really work on zoras. perhaps it was made especially for hylians." sidon scratched his head. he shook his head quickly. "i shall go on ahead and make sure there is not anything going on where you guys are headed. i'm counting on you two!" that was the final thing he said before he leaped into the air and dived into the water.

alina and link stare at the spot where sidon had landed in. alina cleared her throat and began to walk across the bridge. "let's go." she said. link walked behind her, starting their journey to zoras domain. 

almost immediately, they spotted a lizalfos. link drew his sword, creeping up on the sleeping lizalflos. he attacked, immediately killing it. 

alina raised her eyebrows in surprise. "you're getting pretty good at handling a sword, link." she praised. he scratched his neck, sheepishly accepting the praise. as they were crossing on a rock in the middle of the river, something popped up from the water, spotting the two immediately. it went underwater only to pop back up with a rock in its mouth, ready to launch at them. alina spotted this and widened her eyes. 

"watch out!" she warned, grabbing links arm and dragging him toward the other side. she glared a the octorok. she raised her arms, the blue aura emitting from her hands as she focused her power on the octorok. link watched with amusement as the blue aura now surrounded the octorok, startling it.

alina began to raise her arm higher, getting the octorok out of the water. it began squirming in her tight hold, but it was powerless against her. she threw it against the cliff wall beside them, the impact immediately killing it.

she turned to link, releasing a breath she didn't realize she was holding, "well then, let us proceed."

\------------------------------------------

after countless encounters with monsters and occasional moments where sidon greeted them from the river telling them their process, link and alina finally made it to their destination. 

they were first greeted with sidon running towards them, a smile on his face. "woah! you guys made it!" he grinned. "welcome! behold the pride of my people, zora's domain! now i shall introduce you two to the king. hurry, this way!" he motioned to follow as he began walking towards the domain. link and alina walked behind him. alina looked around, amazed at the beauty of the domain, even with the rain and dark clouds, it was gleaming.

they got some odd looks from certain zoras, making alina shift slightly closer to link as they followed sidon. her hand brushed against his, in which she quickly retracted it away, her face flushing. link looked away, his cheeks dusted with pink.

they walked up the stairs and before them was the zora king sitting on his throne. as the two of them walked up the ramp that was in front of the king, another zora beside him glared at them, disgust and hatred filling his eyes. alina saw this and furrowed her eyebrows. "ah. you two must be the hylians that sidon brought here, correct?" the booming voice of the king asked. alina and link nodded.

"you two did very well to come all the way here!" he gave a soft smile. "i am king dorephan, ruler of the zora."

"hm? that object upon your waist... is that not a sheikah slate?!" he asked, shock filling his voice. he looked at alina and link, realization hitting him in the face. "now that i have gotten a good look at you, it is all too clear who you are..." he trailed off.

"you are the hylian champion, link! and you... you are the princess of aysun, alina!" he noticed the lost expressions in their faces, causing him to worry. "do not tell me you two have forgotten me..." 

before they can answer, sidons shocked voice cuts them off. "the hylian champion? you can't mean THE link, THAT champion?! and the princess of aysun? THE princess alina? from the lost kingdom?" he began to ramble, mouth agape. 

"didn't realize we're popular." alina mumbled. "so that's where i have heard your names before! what a fateful coincidence that we should cross paths!" he gleamed. the king began to speak again, "i cannot believe it. the hylian champion, link, and the princess of aysun, alina, has appeared before us... we have met numerous times, i'll have you know." he smiled at them. alina has never felt so lost in her life until this very moment. 

"ah... so many memories! my mind is overflowing with nostalgia, my friends." link and alina look at each other before looking back at the king, still completely lost. "i had heard a terrible rumor that you and princess alina had fallen in combat, but it appears you two managed to survive. extraordinary!" he praised. alina cleared her throat, taking a small step forward. "we've been sleeping." she said, causing the king to raise his eyebrows and lean forward.

"come again? sleeping, you say... hm. is that why you two do not seem to remember me?" he asked. alina pursed her lips, the king shortly went on. "but surely you must remember my precious daughter, mipha, yes? you do, do you not?"

"who?" link asked from behind alina, furrowing his eyebrows. "i cannot believe it... have you two truly forgotten my dear mipha as well?" disbelief filled his voice as he frowned. he turned to look at link, "link, you and mipha were so close... yet you do not remember her?" 

the king looked at the statue of mipha, sadness filling his heart. "look upon that statue. does gazing upon mipha's immortalized form not jog your memory?" the king questioned. link and alina both shook their heads. the king sighed, but nonetheless, gave a soft smiled. "well, perhaps your memory will return in time, i dearly hope so." 

sidon cleared his throat, looking up at the king. "father... i do not believe discussing my sister is helping matters at the moment. link and alina seem confused."

"oh? yes, of course." he agreed, changing the topic. "but first, it is worth noting how remarkable it is that sidon brought a champion and a princess here without realizing it!" the kings laughter filled the throne, causing sidon to look away, embarrassed. "father... please." he silently asked for the topic to change to the main reason why he brought the two hylians here. the king cleared his throat and looked at the hylians, the mood suddenly shifting. 

"link, princess alina, i must ask that you hear my plea." link and alina slightly nodded, giving the signal to continue. "zora's domain is in danger of vanishing because of divine beast vah ruta." 

the king went on. "i shall do the courtesy of speaking bluntly. we cannot stop this beast. will you two lend us your strength?" the king questioned, hope gleaming in his eyes. before either link or alina could answer, the zora from beside the king widened his eyes. "what?!" he practically shouted, causing alina to jump a little. the old zora turned towards the king, mouth agape in shock. 

"king dorephan! my liege! please do not speak so!" he pleaded. link furrowed his eyebrows, confused a the outburst of the old zora. "to ask a hylian for help... why, the very thought of it curls my fins!" 

alina felt slightly offended. she glared at the old zora. "what do you got against hylians?" she asked, capturing his attention. he glared back at the hylian girl. "who said you could talk?" he spat. alina was taken aback slightly. she grit her teeth. "i can talk whenever i want." she said as she continued to glare daggers at the zora.

she began to walk toward the zora, however, an arm around her waist stopped her from doing so. she looked at link, who held her back from doing anything she might regret. "calm down." he whispered to her, in which she huffed in response. 

"now muzu, i will not allow you to disrespect the hylian champion and the princess of aysun like that. i expected more of you, how can you still protest?" the king questioned, disappointment filling his voice. sidon quickly jumped into the conversation, "muzu! it is rude to speak that way to your king and his guests. link and alina are here because i invited them!" he frowned at muzu.

"with such unprecedented rainfall, we have no choice but to rely on the aid of trustworthy hylians." sidon continued, his tone was now stern. links arms were still around alinas waist as they watched the interaction, unable to say anything. "have we not already discussed this and arrived a that very conclusion? they are the key to saving zora's domain. i have no doubt in my mind." sidon confidently answered.

"indeed! link is a champion through and through and princess alina is special, her power is unbelievably strong." the king chimed in. "as things now stand, zora's domain..." the king trailed off before shaking his head slightly.

"this is bigger than all of us. zora and hylians alike must put aside our differences and band together." the king finished off. muzu, however, was not happy with that answer. "have you forgotten already, my king?! we cannot trust these lowly hylians!" his voice was laced with hatred as he spoke to his king. "a hundred years ago, they abused the power of an ancient civilization and turned hyrule into what it is today! and that is not the least of it!"

muzu lowered his gaze, the hatred that was once there fading a bit. "it is their fault that lady mipha was lost to us..." he trailed off. 

ah, there it was. now alina sees why he held such hatred towards hylians. she didn't agree with it, but she understood. the king stayed silent for a moment before looking at link and alina. "link, princess alina, divine beast vah ruta has great power. it has the unique ability to create an endless supply of water." the king began to explain. link takes his arms from alina's waist, slightly flushing at how long they've been in the position. 

they both look up at him as he continues to speak. "of late it has been mercilessly spouting water into the air. as a result, this area has been plagued by heavy rains." 

"sadly, the rains have filled the eastern reservoir nearly to the point of flooding. if the reservoir bursts, as it soon will, i fear immense damage will befall not only zora's domain... but also the area downstream from us. there, hylian lives are in very grave danger." the king explained. before any one else can speak, a loud noise boomed through the air and made its way to the domain, causing everyone to turn towards it. 

"hm... the divine beast is crying out once again..." the king sighs. 

he turned towards the two hylians once again. "the divine beast vah ruta... your other princess, zelda, often studied the divine beasts. that is, in the time before the great calamity." the king sighed deeply. "according to her research, the orbs located on ruta's shoulders are mechanisms that can control the water it generates. however, they require electricity to work." the king informed.

"seggin, who is quite shock resistant for a zora, hit one with a shock arrow. sure enough, it slowed the water a bit." sidon chimed in. "unfortunately, we zora are terribly vulnerable to the power of electricity, that is why i went in search of a hylian who could help us! and lucky me, i got two!" he gleamed, striking yet another pose. a look of amusement took over alina's face at the zora prince, even in times of trouble such as these, he still remained positive.

"link, princess alina, i am certain you have already figured this out, but we need you two to use shock arrows to get those orbs working properly again! i will aid you in any way i can, please... i beg of you, help me stop ruta's rampage of destruction!" sidon pleaded, looking at the two hylians with hope in his eyes. 

"i, uh, actually..." link began to say, scratching the back of his neck out of nervousness. "zelda told us to go inside and take back the divine beast for good." alina finished off for link. he nodded in agreement, looking up at the king who leaned closer to them in shock once again. "what?!" he gaped.

"princess zelda herself instructed you to board the divine beast and appease it from within?" he questioned, mouth still agape. his eyes softened as he looked relieved for a second. "so then... princess zelda is still alive?" he asked the hylians. link nodded, "yes, she's in the hyrule castle." he answered.

the king laid back on his chair, a breath of relief emitting from him. "i do not believe it... she was alive this whole time, just as you two were!" 

he looked towards the two once again. "the events of one hundred years ago cannot be altered, it is true. but if we can regain control of the divine beasts... they may yet prove useful in sealing calamity ganon once and for all!" the king concluded. "i did not know you two had such grand ambitions... wondrous! naturally, i shall help too!" sidon cheered. 

"once it has stopped rampaging, you two can easily climb inside it. come, link, princess alina! let us appease ruta together!" sidon encouraged. link gave a soft smile. "we're in. let's do this!" he nodded at the zora prince. "thank you, link and princess alina. truly. we are in your debt." the king smiled. "allow me to offer you this gift as a show of faith." he handed over zora armor to link, who took it gratefully.

"as long as you wear this, you can ascend waterfalls, just like a zora. "please take care of it." the king smiled. muzu's eyes widened, turning toward the king. "king dorephan!!" his voice raised in disbelief. "surely you do not really intend to give this outsider the zora armor!" he looked up at the king, his whole body filled with disbelief and hatred. 

alina rolled her eyes. there he goes again, talking shit about them RIGHT in front of them. "countless generations of zora princesses have gifted that armor to the one they have sworn to marry!" muzu explained. 

alina's eyebrows furrowed, confusion taking over her features. "princess mipha made that one there with her own hands! it is far too important to entrust to a shady hylian!" muzu whined. 

"he may be a champion, but mipha had no such relationship with him. so why should HE receive such an honor?" muzu turned to look at link with disgust. 

"this is just too much, my liege! i do not understand it one bit!" and with that, muzu stomped away from the scene, anger filling every inch of his body. 

"i apologize for that." the king said once muzu was out of the throne room. "you must understand... he was in charge of educating my dear daughter, mipha. naturally, she means a lot to him... just as she means the world to us." the king explained.

"every since we lost her to the calamity, he has grown to despise hylians. i hope you can forgive his rudeness." the king softly smiled. 

"hm... i tasked muzu with finding the shock arrows we will need to appease vah ruta, but now he has rushed off in a huff..." the king sighed.

"princess alina! link! do not let his words concern you. i will work this out with muzu. i shall return shortly!" sidon said before running off after muzu. 

"princess alina, link, muzu is most likely at the square down below, would you mind going down there? i would like you two to try to speak with him." the king requested. alina and link nodded before following the two zora's that had run off.

link and alina walked in silence as they finally approached sidon and muzu. the old zora spotted them and glared at them. "hmph. you came all the way here, but it was in vain. i have no desire to speak with either of you." muzu spat.

"listen well, muzu. there is something you need to know." sidon said, catching everyones attention. "he who stands here... the man called link... is the one whom my sister, mipha, had feelings for." he bluntly state. alina's eyes widened, gasping at the same time she was suppose to swallow her saliva, causing her to start coughing.

"princess! are you alright?" sidon asked, attempting to step closer to her but was stopped by her hand. link placed a hand on her shoulder, unsure of how to help his partner. she quickly waved it off turning her head to the side as she spoke, "i'm fine, i'm fine, continue with the conversation." she said.

sidon looked at her with worry his eyes but regardless, looked at muzu once again. "anyways, i grew up hearing my father tell stories, some of which were about my sister's undying love for a hylian named link." he explained. 

as soon as she stopped coughing, link made sure she was alright before paying attention to the conversation in front of him. 

alina has never felt so jealous in her life.

yeah sure, she and link have known each other for a while and sure, she may have caught feelings for the blonde hylian a little too early for her pleasure, nor did she exactly remember who this 'mipha' chick was, but that did not stop the jealousy she was currently feelings.

"what?! no..." muzu uttered in disbelief. yeah, same muzu, the disbelief was mutual. "you cannot fool me with such a fanciful lie. not this zora!" muzu huffed.

"how could lady mipha possibly have feelings for a hylian like him?!" muzu looked at link with disgust yet again. 'how could she not?! have you seen him?' alina argued back mentally.

"the facts are clear. he remember nothing. even when he looks up princess mipha's statue..." muzu mumbled. 

sidon continued to try and convince muzu as link looked up at the statue. alina looked at link, seeing him look up at the statue. she was confused as she following his gaze towards the statues face. 

and just like that, a memory of his own came along.

\---------------------------

_on the very top of the divine beast vah ruta's trunk was link and mipha. his sleeve was rolled up, exposing the wound to mipha as she began using her power to heal him._

_"i was thinking..." she began, her soft voice breaking the silence. "this reminds me of the time we first met." she smiled at the memory._

_"you were just a reckless child..." she continued to speak, raising his arm so it was easier to heal. "always getting yourself hurt at every turn." her smile was even wider, the nostalgic feeling overcoming her. "every time, i would heal you, just as i'm doing right now."_

_she focused her power on the wound, continuing to talk. "i thought it was funny how, being a hylian, you looked grown-up so much faster than i did."_

_link looked at her, watching as she looked back up at him. "i was... i was always willing to heal your wounds." and with that, his wound was completely healed._

_link took a look at his arm, noticing how the wound had completely disappeared, as if it had never been there in the first place._

_mipha suddenly looks down, avoiding his gaze. "you and the princess of aysun... you two are together, are you not?" she asks quietly._

_she turned to link, seeing him nod subtly. that was all it took for her hopes of being with link to vanish. "ah, i see." she mumbled before smiling at him. "i'm glad. you two seem happy together."_

_link's cheeks were dusted with pink at the comment. mipha laughed quietly. she looked at link as silence took over once again. "she's a lucky girl... i wish the best for you two." she smiled, trying to hide the pain that she was clearly feeling.  
_

_and with that, the memory began to fuzz away._

_\--------------_

alina tiled her head as link suddenly shook his head, stopping himself from continuing to space out. 

"what is the matter, link? are you unwell?" sidon asked, worry filling his tone. "hm? you are quivering like a hatchling... whatever is the matter?" muzu questioned.

alina placed her hand on his shoulder, causing him to look straight at her. "are you ok?" she asked, concerned for him. as soon as he looked at her, the memory of mipha and his conversation popped up in his head once again, causing his face to flush. 

"link! your face is red! are you sick?" sidon stepped closer, panic settling in his voice. link shook his head.

"mipha... i remember."


End file.
